The One
by IcyWater201
Summary: Yo, what's up guys? Ready for a new story? Here it is just for you! It is a crossover if you didn't notice! More info in story! Enjoy! If i owned Club Penguin, then Herbert would've been in an adamantium cage by now.
1. Chapter 1

The One

**Hello again everybody! Welcome to the sequel of Herbert's Arch-Nemesies! So, did anyone miss me? *Gets thrown to trampoline* Yeah yeah, I deserved that. So this is a crossover of Club penguin and Once Upon A Time where the characters of the previous story had gone into a world, and It's not Club Penguin! What happens next? Find out when you read this! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A New World

Normal POV

Jet was confused. He looked around in horror and ran. Then, someone tackled him from behind. He looked at the person and in fact, she was a girl. She had a black jacket on, the hood was on, she had a black skirt and dark blue eyes. She wore a mask so it's hard to see her facial expression.

Jet looked at her. She looked around and gave a sign for him to follow. Then, they heard voices and hid inside a nearby cave. She gave a signal to keep quiet. She pressed a button in the cave and the entrance got blocked. "What the fish?" Jet said. She pulled a lever and revealed an elevator.

They went in and she took of the hood and mask. Her hair was dark blue and was in a bun. She is a little bit too mature for her age. She seemed to be 16.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Hm? Oh, My name is Jet Pack Guy" Jet replied. "Jet Pack Guy? Weird but interesting name" She said "And who are you?" Jet asked "My name is Janice Diana Orleans." Janice replied.

'Janice? Is that really you?' Jet thought. "Follow me to the Director's office. Director might know where you came from and how you got here" Janice said.

The elevator door opened and revealed a girl around 10 and a boy around 12. The girl had light blue hair with strands of light green, blue eyes, a blue jacket with a red undershirt and a gray skirt. The boy had green hair, Green eyes, a red shirt and black pants.

"Um, Janice, who's this? Your boyfriend?" The girl teased. "No, Crystal, he's not my boyfriend. He's just here to be interrogated." Janice replied. "Jet, this is Crystal Icy Waters and Rookie Klutz. This is the resistance. Herbert Phillip Berrington is the one ruling this land." "Janice, I thought I told you to call me Icy!" Icy said.

"Sorry... Icy, I forgot." Janice said. 'Rookie? IcyWater201? What happened? They don't remember me' Jet thought. "Hello? Mr. Jet Pack Guy? You there?" Icy asked.

"Jet Pack Guy! Wake up!" Janice yelled. Jet broke from his trance and said, "I'm fine." Jet and Janice went to The Director's office.

"Agent Janice, you may go. The boy with red hair stay here" The Director said. "Yes, sir!" Janice said as she walked out. "So, I believe you met our best agent here. She can tell if anyone's good or evil and by the looks of things, she can see that you're good by trusting you. Why are you here, Jet Pack Guy?" The Director asked.

"I... don't know how I got here, sir. I woke up somewhere and found myself following your best agent." Jet replied. "Hm, you speak like a real agent. How about you join the resistance? You haev to past some tests." The Director asked. "O...k" Jet replied.

=After the tests cause I'm lazy=

"You pasted the tests quickly than expected. You are an agent." The Director said. Jet went out. Only to bump into a scientist. "Gary?" Jet said. The scientist had blue hair, a lab coat, pants and black shoes. He had glasses on.

"How on earth did you know my name? Did agent I tell you?" Gary asked. "Icy? What do you mean?" Jet asked. "She is oftentimes telepathic and psychic. But has an IQ of 1000. My best student and most intellegent juvenile of the resistance" Gary replied.

'So, did she read my mind?" Jet thought. "Actually I did" Someone said. It was Icy. "You think someone psychic like me can't read anyone's mind. Your wrong dude" She said. "Sorry, Icy, I didn't mean that" Jet said. Janice was walking towards the lab.

She opened the door and saw the three. "Hi, Gary. Hi, Icy. Jet, what did the Director tell you?" She asked.

"I already became an agent and-" Jet said but was cut off by Gary "That fast?! It only takes 6.5 days and 84 hours to become an agent and if you fail it will take 9.5 days and minus that with your previous tests and you'll get -3 and minus that with your score in the last test an you get..." Gary was cut off by Icy.

"68. The perfect score of the tests. Nice, Jet Pack Guy" Icy said. Gary and Icy looked at Jet Pack Guy who was dizzy and then at Janice who was nearing to faint. They both facepalmed.

"Sorry, G, I'm going to my room" Janice said walking to her room. Then suddenly she turned around and gave the X71 battery Gary was looking for. "Thank you agent J." He said.

"I'm going to my room too. See ya guys tomorrow" Icy said. She ran to her room. "Goodbye. Jet you don't have a room? Well, you can stay at an empty room by the east hall near the corridor." Gary said as he walked to his room.

Jet went to where Gary told him to go. The room looked spacious and he lied down and slept.

~The next day~

Jet woke up. He walked to the door and opened it. But got startled because Janice was about to knock on the door and bumped into each other. They were so close together. She backed away quickly blushing slightly.

"The Director wants to see you. And sorry about that." Janice said. "Sorry" They were blushing slightly. Jet went to The Director's office once again. He was recovering from the blushing already. "Agent Jet Pack Guy, I have a mission for you..."

**Oops. Cliffhanger! Everyone remember, cliff? Of course you do! But, why are you hanging on him? Why do I have this rope? I'll throw it away. *Throws rope away* So enjoyed the chapter? I think you did! So, what was the mission Director wanted him to do? I'm gonna give questions to all of you for who wants to be part of the story. The one who gets the correct answers will get to be in the story.**

**Question: In the 19th century,the _ crew visited all seven continents, and collected thousands of samples of ocean life. What country's crew did those things?**

**Try answering that!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Mission and Second Try

First Mission and Second Try

***Gets thrown to trampoline* I didn't say anything yet! Anyway, this is the second chapter of The One! So, last chapter Herbert moved all of the penguins into a world... and they don't remember who they were! Only Jet knows who they were but how did Herbert do that? And will they find the solution to this predicament? Find out when you start reading and oh yeah the answer was the British crew! To surprise you more, I am only 10 years old! What? I read books! I love books! Go to my profile and see what I mean!**

Normal POV

"Agent Jet Pack Guy, I have a mission for you... You will go with Agent J and Agent I to Herbert's lair. Agent I will hack the mainframe while you and Agent J will protect her from the brainwashed servants. Good luck. Be resourceful. Be remarkable. Be ready." The Director said. "Yes, sir" Jet said as he walked out of the room.

"So, since you're a rookie, you have to follow me and Icy. Don't kill the brainwashed servants." Janice said. She was wearing the black jacket, she had her hair in a bun, and the mask. "Try to keep up. We don't want interferance. That what happened to one of our agents" Icy said. She had her hair in a ponytail, had a black jacket and a mask on (That is now considered the mission uniform for girls). "Ok, I'll try" Jet replied.

The elevator door opened and revealed the same cave Jet and Janice went in yesterday. Janice pressed the button and the entrance re-opened. "Let's go" She said. They ran to his lair. "This is where he lives" Icy said. She looked down in sadness. Jet noticed and asked Janice, "Why is Icy looking depressed?" He asked. "Her sister, died here" Janice replied

**Flashback**

_Icy, Janice and Fox ran to Herbert's lair. "Icy, there's the ventilation shoot. Here's the map to the control room. We have 30 minutes to hack into that computer. Ready?" Janice asked. "Ready!" Icy replied. "Good luck sister. We're right behind you or below you" Fox said. _

_Icy got in the control room. "I'm in!" She said. Well, being in the Hacking lead means you get every password right, right? Wrong! "Icy? They're not stopping. What happened?" Janice asked. "I-I typed the wrong password" Icy replied. "Oh snap! What did you type?" Fox asked. "Gah! The code to self-detruct the building!" Icy yelled. "Get out of there!" Janice and Fox shouted at the same time. _

_The entrance started to close slowly. "Dang it! It's closing! Icy! Hurry!" Fox said. Icy ran to them and they ran out. But Janice's foot got caught by a brainwashed servant. "Help!" She yelled. "Hiya! Let's get out of here!" Fox yelled. "The exit can now be open for one person. Fox..." Janice got cut off by Fox. "The name's Rebecca." Rebecca said as she pushed Janice out of the building._

_The entrance closed. "Fox!" Janice and Icy yelled. A timer appeared above them and they ran._

_~Inside the building~_

_"Bring it on you freaks!" Rebecca said. She noticed a timer above her. It said 00:10 and it was counting down. 00:10, 00:09, 00:08, 00:07, 00:06, 00:05, 00:04, 00:03... 'Goodbye, Crystal. You'll always be my sister. I'll miss you' Rebecca thought._

_00:02, 00:01, 00:00. *BOOM*! _

_~Outside the Building~_

_"Fox!" Icy yelled. "Fox, no... It's all my fault! I should've been the one to die! It's all my fault! Fox! No! FOX! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! FOX!" Icy cried. "She said her name was Rebecca, Icy." Janice said. "Fox! No! Fox! Fox!" Icy cried once more letting it all out. She started flipping moods 3 days later. _

_The scar that can never heal. The void that cannot be filled. The screams that cannot be silenced. And the promise that can never be completed._

**End Of Flashback**

Icy shed a tear. But quickly wiped it away. "Let's get going" She said. She went in the ventilation shoot and went in the control room. "I'm in. *Gulps* I hope I get it right" Icy said to herself. She typed the code and it was right. She printed the blueprints and went through the ventilation shoot.

"I got it!" Icy said as they ran back to the base. She stopped and looked back. She thought of her sister. "I'm sorry I was too late." She whispered. They got to the base and Icy gave the files to Gary. "Very good, Agent I. We knew we could count on you" He said.

"Um, Janice. We need to talk." Jet said. Janice followed him.

"What if I told you that... in another dimension, you... are my...gf" Jet said. Janice slapped him hard on the cheek. "You think that's a joke you should say to all of the girls here? I am really flattered about what you said but this... is not the time to be flirting with an individual woman. And besides... I already have a boyfriend" Janice said. Jet was tearing up in the inside when she said, 'I already have a boyfriend'.

He walked back to his room. He has never been depressed all his life. The girl he loved lost her memory and got replaced with fake ones and already has a boyfriend.

'Jet, just focus! She's got fake memories and she might remember you if you get her memories back...somehow' Jet encouraged himself all night to no avail. '*Sigh* I won't like it if she's with that guy' Jet thought. "*Knock knock* Jet? Janice wants to talk to you. Can you come out?" Icy asked. "Alright, Icy." Jet said.

"AAAHHH!" They heard Janice scream. "What the heck? Janice!" Icy yelled and ran to her room. "Janice!" Jet ran with Icy to her room. She was gone. "Where is she?" Icy asked. "Where's Janice?" Jena asked. "Jena? You're back!" Icy said as she hugged Jena.

"Janice! No!" A guy shouted. Jet turned around. 'I guess this is her so-called boyfriend.' Jet thought. "Yo, where were you when she disappeared?" Jet asked. "Excuse me, but I don't have a proper identification." He said. "Jet Pack Guy! And who are you?" Jet asked. "I'm..."

**Oops. Cliffhanger! Hey, Cliff! So, everyone... *Looks up* Is it comfortable up there?! I hope it is! To all the guys who wanna be Janice's fake boyfriend answer this:**

**How old is Gary The Gadget Guy?**

**Try answering that! I need it! Completely! 100%!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rescuing Janice and a Coma

Rescuing Janice and a coma

**I am so sorry for not updating the story lately! I was busy with studies, MTAP, assignments, etc. Well, I'm here now! This is the third chapter of "The One"! Enjoy!**

"I'm Joey Henderson! And I was in the clinical room. Ask Galatia about it. Or Dot! (Yep, TheAmazingQwerty, you are still here) And you! I've never seen you before! Are you the culprit of Janice's disappearance?!" Joey yelled in reply.

"No! I'm not!" Jet replied. The two continued fighting while Icy and Jena investigated the room. "*Sigh* Will the boys ever stop fighting? I can't believe your sister fell for that guy, Jena" Icy said. "I can't believe it either, Ice." Jena replied.

"What happened?! We heard the scream!" A girl asked. She had purple, hair blue eyes, a violet off-shoulder, a cyan skirt and yellow shoes. "Oh. Hey, Galatia! Janice disappeared. We don't know where though." Icy said.

"Waters! Orleans! Galalina! Henderson! What in the world happened?" A woman in her mid-20s with blonde hair tied into a bun, a violet jacket, a green undershirt, a yellow skirt and blue boots said.

"Jena, you explain while I investigate." Icy said and went in Janice's room. Jena explained the situation, every detail. "Oh! So, that's what happened! All right, first, we should stop the two before they get into a bloodbath." Dot said.

"I'll take care of it. Cover your ears, everybody." Icy said. She furrowed her eyebrows and shut her eyes. Pain striked into the two boys' minds, making them cover their ears.

"Gah! Icy! Stop! It!" Joey said. Icy opened her eyes. "Stop bickering you two or I'll do it again!" She said. "W-what happened?" Jet whispered. "She can make pain penetrate through minds. Her telepathic and psychic powers are growing everyday. We are concerned about her condition." Jena replied.

"Ok! Let's find Janice! Dot, Joey and Jena will check the Valley of the Underworld. While me, Icy and the dude with red hair look for her in... *shudders* Herbert's territory." Galatia or Tiana Galalina said.

"Ok!" The others said. Dot, Joey and Jena went into seperate pods to the Valley of the Underworld. While Icy, Galatia and Jet got into seperate pods to Herbert's east territory side.

~At the Valley of the Underworld~

The Valley of the Underworld has many names. It is sometimes The Land of Nightmares, The Path to Hell, The Abyss of Darkness and many more.

"This place gives me chills down my spine" Jena said. "Let's just search the place and get out! Then, we'll catch up with the others in Herbert's east territory side." Joey said.

"Oh yeah! Who's the man with red hair, a tux, dark red eyes, black shoes, shades and a jet pack?! I mean, who wears shades indoors!" "Joey, just because Janice disappeared, doesn't mean you can blame others! Icy trusted him!" Jena said.

"And if Icy trusts him, Janice trusted him! She can tell if people are good or evil just by a single glance. He wasn't arrested or anything!" Dot said. "Dot! Stop defending the one who loses control when she faints!" Joey said.

Then, Jena lost it. She punched Joey in the face and tackled him. She pinned him to the ground and started strangling him. "J-Jena. Stop. Being. The. Monster. Everyone. Said. You. Are..." Joey choked.

Jena had become herself again and slowly got herself off of Joey. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... to..."Jena ran deeper into the Land of Nightmares. "Jena!" Dot said, running after her.

Joey smirked evilly. 'My plan is going smoothly.' He thought. He contacted someone in his earpiece. "Hello? Yo, Herbert. The plan is working. I got the two best agents right where you wanted!" He said.

"Thank you for the report, Agent Joey. Now, time for the attack. Muahahahahahahahaha!" A teenage boy with silver hair, grey eyes, a white shirt and pants cackled.

"And great acting on the boyfriend part." The teen said on the other line. "I never loved her. It's all according to plan." Joey said and smirked evilly.

~At Herbert's east side territory~

"Grrr... I keep getting a feeling a traitor is among us all! But I don't know who!" Icy said. "I'm feeling it too, Icy! There's something off about Joey Henderson" Galatia said. It's very clear that she and Icy are annoyed that Joey's there.

"I don't like that guy" Jet muttered. "We all don't like him! He's getting on my nerve everyday." Icy replied. "But The Director and Janice won't listen to us! They think it's because we're jealous he's better than us!" Galatia agreed.

~Back with Joey~

"You do know there's one more best agent there, right?" Joey asked the person on the other line. "Yeah yeah, the most stupid juvenile in the resistance." The person replied.

"We have to take her down! She's nothing but a freak. Imma gonna hang up, ok?" Joey said and hung up. But, Jena was listening to the whole thing along with Dot.

"Dot, we have to tell The Director!" Jena said, afraid that her sister will fall for a man who doesn't love her. "Let's get Icy and Galatia! And the man with the jet pack..." Dot trailed off thinking of what could be Jet's name.

"Jet Pack Guy!" Jena said. "Oh!" Dot exclaimed while Jena rolled her eyes. "Let's go!" They were about to head to Herbert's east territory side when Joey appeared in front of them.

"Don't even think about going there!" He said and pulled the trigger of the gun he was holding. A net popped out of it and covered Dot and Jena.

~Back with Icy, Jet and Galatia~

"Me and Galatia will go in the ventilation shoot. While you, Jet Pack Guy, or can I call you JPG, will get in a hole in the roof with your jet pack" Icy said.

"No. Calling. Me. J. P. G!" Jet said. "Ok ok. Yeesh! Anger-much" Icy replied. With flames and smoke coming out of the jet pack, Jet flew to the hole. Icy and Galatia went in the ventilation shoot.

Janice was in a cage, barely moving. "Janice!" Jet whispered and walked to her. He opened the cage with the key Galatia gave him with her magic.

"Where did this key come from?" He asked. Galatia shrugged. "Beats me. I make it appear out of nowhere." She said. Jet carried an unconcious Janice. "We should get out of here" Icy said as she walked away.

Only to bump into none other than Herbert Philip Berrington. "Herbert! Gah!" Icy screamed as Herbert carried her. "Herbert, give her back!" Jet said, only to be knocked out by Herbert. Galatia was scared now.

Of course, in Club Penguin, Herbert is easy to defeat. But that was _in_ Club Penguin. This is somewhere else. "I may be a teenager here but I'm invincible!" Herbert said.

"Klutzy! Get this three a cage to be locked into! And get the blunette back in her cage!" "Yes sir!" A boy with orange hair, a butler suit and black shoes said. "I'm sorry" Klutzy muttered as he dragged a knocked out Jet into a cage.

"Club Penguin is no more because of that lunatic." With that, Klutzy walked out of the room. "What's Club Penguin?" Icy asked before he went out. "You'll remember eventually." Was the only reply Icy got before everything went silent.

"I-I don't get it. Why did that servant mention something about 'Club Penguin'?" Icy said, breaking the silence. "It's where we used to live" Jet replied. He was awake. "Huh? B-but I don't remember living in a place called 'Club Penguin'!" Galatia said.

"You may not remember now, I'm still finding a way to get your memories back. To get Janice's back." Jet said. Icy and Galatia looked at each other. "But that's absurd judging from our condition."

"Maybe... not." Galatia said as she made a key appear. She unlocked her cage and unlocked the others' cages too. "Thanks!" Icy said.

"Uh, guys?" Jena said. They turned around and saw Dot and Jena hanging upside down on the ceiling. Jena and Dot were keeping their skirt up to avoid getting exposed.

"Get us down from here!" "That's gonna be difficult." Jet said, covering his eyes. (Sword Art Online reference!) "Jet, give me your jet." Icy said. "Oh no! I'm emotionally attached to it!" Jet replied.

"I'm on it" Galatia said as she made a jet pack appear out of nowhere. Icy put it on and flew to Jena and Dot. getting them down she landed safely.

Did I say 'safely'? Cause she got a rough landing. "Gah!" She screamed. "Owww..." "How did you get up there?" Galatia asked. "Joey Henderson, my sister's fake boyfriend!" Jena replied with hatred in her eyes as she mentioned his name.

"I knew something's off about him!" Galatia said. "True that!" the resistance. Janice was in a coma then.

Jet was looking after her. He held her hand. Joey came in with hatred in his eyes. "Don't even lay a finger on my girlfriend." Joey said.

Then, "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" Janice's heart rate went down. "Janice!" The boys said. Joey went to get help, but lied as he went to his room.

Jet was frighteningly scared right now. He couldn't do anything but watch.

**NOOOOOOOOOO! Janice, don't die! Oh, hey guys! Janice's heart rate is going down and Jet couldn't do anything... or could he? Tune in next chapter for the results! Ciao!**

**Question of the day: What is your favorite color/s?**

**Question for the Writer: (Keep 'em coming!)**


End file.
